Otra oportunidad
by Rainie de Forest
Summary: ¿Darías una segunda oportunidad cuando sucede algo con lo que has sido herido? ¿Y si tú también tuvieses la culpa? ¿Tendrías el derecho de hacerlo? Rusia x Fem!USA /Fem!America / Nyo!America / Nyo!USA


**¡Hola!  
Aquí estamos con otra pequeña historia que salió por una situación... Esto... Curiosa que me mostraron. La persona que me lo mostró, sabe de qué va porque yo no se hacer rol y solo sé escribir oneshot x'D  
Y nada, que espero que os guste y que no os resulte demasiado extraño.  
1 besito muy grande  
Ciao~~**

* * *

****Otra vez un largo viaje, del que no había informado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Emily. ¿Por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía. ¿Tenía que haberla avisado, realmente? Se habían peleado la última vez que se habían visto. Aunque tal vez, ese viaje solo lo hubiera hecho porque necesitaba expandirse. O tal vez estaba inseguro. ¿Sobre qué? Tampoco lo sabía.

El taxista que lo había llevado desde el aeropuerto hasta su casa no había dejado de parlotear. Hablaba de los últimos partidos de fútbol que habían echado por la televisión, las jugadas, los equipos ganadores, por cuántos goles habían ganado…

Aunque Iván no tenía ganas de escucharle. Necesitaba silencio. Y agradeció que el trayecto no fuera tan largo como en otras ocasiones.

Estaba frente a la casa que compartía con su novia, con su pareja, con su princesa. Su pequeña princesa rubia. Que ganas tenía de verla, la echaba mucho de menos, durante todo ese tiempo.

Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta entrando en el pequeño hall y dejando la maleta en la entrada. La casa estaba en completo silencio. El segundo piso tenía todas las puertas cerradas, inclusive las del dormitorio. Caminó hasta ella y, tras inspirar, la abrió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Princesa… Ya estoy… -sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa ante la sorpresa con la que se había encontrado-. Aquí –completó.

Su princesa, Emily, estaba tumbada en la cama en brazos de otro hombre… Y no de un hombre cualquiera, sino de Toris. ¡¿De Toris?! Los observaba fijamente, sin saber exactamente qué decir o qué hacer. Vio como el castaño se removía incómodo entre las sábanas y se sentaba, al igual que ella, que le miraba con una expresión entre la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la indiferencia. Tragó saliva y, con la voz más seria y calmada que tenía, habló:

-Vístete y lárgate de aquí –mordió las palabras entre dientes-. ¡Ahora! –bramó viendo como el otro se debatía entre las sábanas.

Iván dirigió su mirada hacia Emily. ¿Qué estaba pasando en aquella habitación? ¿Era una broma? Intentó serenarse, tranquilizarse o cometería un asesinato. Y no quería caer en ese círculo sin salida y sin luz. Tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia la mujer, intentando sonar tranquilo y sereno, como si aquello fuera una situación que podía sobrellevar.

-Emily... Quiero una sola respuesta... ¿Por qué? -la mira con los ojos vacíos, sin ninguna expresión, como si todavía no llegase a asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar-. ¿Por qué? -vuelve a preguntar, esta vez más bajito, como si se lo dijera a él mismo. Eran demasiados los sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior.

Una mezcla de angustia, ira, tristeza, decepción, furia, dolor por saberse engañado le aprisionaba el corazón, dándole la sensación de haberse parado.

Giró la cabeza para observar en completo silencio como el lituano salía de la habitación lo más rápido posible. No sabía qué hacerle, si romperle la cabeza o dejarle marcharse simplemente sin más. Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por haber tocado aquello que más quería. La puerta se cerró de golpe y volvió su atención a la rubia, que se había terminado de vestir y lo miraba fijamente desde el borde de la cama.

Emily, por favor, contéstame...

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? -pregunta mirándole dolida. Toda la culpa la había tenido él, ¿por qué ahora venía a pedirle explicaciones?

-¡Joder, Emily! -grita enfurecido, más consigo mismo que con ella, golpeando la pared más cercana-. ¡¿Qué ha sido todo esto?!

-Lo que has visto. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación más.

El ruso alza una ceja y la mira fijamente. ¿Realmente le estaba diciendo eso?

-¿Qué pasa con nosotros? -pregunta tras el pequeño silencio incómodo que les había rodeado y que había caído sobre ellos como una viga de millones de toneladas.

-¿Nosotros? -repite incrédula-. Nosotros dejamos de existir hace mucho.

Esas palabras se le clavaron en el alma como puñales al rojo vivo.

-Eso no es verdad...

Emily se giró hacia él, enfrentándole finalmente, con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-¡Claro que es verdad! -gritó-. ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

-¿Yo?

-¡Sí! ¡Tú! -se levantó de la cama y se acercó a él-. Te recuerdo que lo nuestro se ha acabado. Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera y con quién quiera.

Iván soltó una risa amarga que intentó pasar por sarcástica. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró a los ojos, a aquellos ojos azules en los que no había podido dejar de pensar.

-¿Cuándo decidimos eso?

-Lo decidí yo en tu último desplante -contestó tras unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando la respuesta adecuada que darle.

-¿Toris? -preguntó en un susurro apenas inaudible.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y tenía que ser Toris?

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y? -preguntó retadora.

-De toda la gente que hay en este maldito mundo, ¡¿tenía que ser él?! -preguntó encolerizado. Quería mantener la calma con ella, pero era imposible. Su dolor le estaba cegando y ya no podía controlarse.

Emily pegó un pequeño bote cuando Iván alzó la voz tan repentinamente. No se lo esperaba.

-No tienes porqué armar tanto escándalo -contestó, recuperando su tranquilidad de antes, aunque un ligero deje de nerviosismo se había apoderado de su cuerpo en pocos segundos-. Toris es tan hombre como cualquier otro. ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Iván inspiró profundamente y la miró. No había dejado de mirarla en todo el tiempo, hasta cuando creyó escuchar cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba.

-Porque eres mía y te quiero... Y me engañas con el primer gusano que se acerca a ti.

-No te he engañado, no tergiverses las cosas.

-¡Es engaño igualmente! -gritó-. ¡Jamás habíamos quedado en que nuestra relación estaba por terminada!

Emily se sintió algo culpable, pero se acordó de todo lo que la había estado haciendo sufrir y negó con la cabeza.

-No lo es. No me harás cambiar de opinión -murmuró-. Además, dudo que realmente me quieras.

Iván cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-¿Por qué piensas eso? -preguntó costosamente intentando relajar su tono. No quería gritarla, no a ella.

-Porque si realmente me quisieras no me dejarías tirada como lo haces siempre. ¿Qué debo pensar con tus acciones? No me das ninguna confianza. Lo sabes muy bien.

-Emily, si no te quisiera, no habría hecho ni la mínima parte de lo que hice por ti. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que me pegue a ti como una lapa?

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos.

-No puedo hacer eso. Y lo sabes -murmuró-. No soy la persona más romántica del mundo, pero me esfuerzo -espetó antes de cambiar su tono dolido por uno ladino-. Dime una cosa, ¿has disfrutado en sus brazos? ¿Te ha hecho gritar su nombre hasta que acabaras dormida, rendida por el cansancio?

-Sí.

-¿Y has sentido lo mismo que sentías cuando estabas conmigo? -el dolor se acababa de apoderar de él. Su razón ya no funcionaba y se dejaba llevar por todos los sentimientos que movían su boca con intenciones venenosas.

Emily negó con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Sois dos personas diferentes. Es imposible sentir lo mismo.

Iván observó como ella se volvía a sentar en la cama, cómo se pasaba una mano por el cabello intentando peinarlo. Tenía que preguntárselo o se quedaría con la duda para siempre.

-¿Me sigues queriendo o ya no tengo lugar en tu corazón? -preguntó acercándose a ella. Pero no recibió ninguna respuesta. Frunció el ceño y la agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que ella alzara la cabeza y le mirara-. Contesta. Me sigues queriendo, ¿sí o no?

-Me haces daño -se quejó intentando zafarse.

-Responde.

-Sí -susurró.

Iván la soltó y cerró los ojos. En cualquier momento se derrumbaría y tendría que salir de aquella habitación. Las imágenes de lo que había sido y de lo que no había sido testigo, se le agolpaban en la mente, torturándole lentamente. Emily se levantó y le agarró suavemente de la manga, intentando reclamar algo de atención.

-Teddy... -le llamó-. ¿Me odias? -preguntó tras una breve pausa, esperando el momento perfecto para poder formular aquellas palabras.

El silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Iván... Por favor... Si tú has querido que te contestase, haz lo mismo conmigo -pidió.

El ruso abrió los ojos tras aquella petición y la miró fijamente.

-No... No lo sé -musitó.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Cómo no puedes saberlo?

Iván se soltó de su agarre y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Simplemente no lo sé -contestó-. Sé que no he sido la mejor persona, pero no me esperaba tampoco esa reacción por tu parte.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A pensar. Solo -completó ante la mirada interrogativa de ella-. Es eso, o matarle a él. Y no creo que sea lo más conveniente -salió por la puerta dejando sola a la rubia en la habitación.

Sí, sería bueno pensar un poco en su situación. Él quería a Emily, pero esa escena había sido muy fuerte, sobre todo con todo lo que había vivido ya. ¿Debería perdonarla o dejarlo todo tal y como estaba ahora?

Iván se sentó en la habitación del hotel en el que se estaba alojando. Los últimos días habían sido una de las peores torturas a las que había sido expuesto. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, todo le recordaba a su persona.

Cada mañana cuando se despertaba y no había nadie junto a él en la cama, nadie a quién abrazar, no despertarse con sus Besos suaves y cálidos... Ni su risa cuando la atraía junto a él.

Y lo siguiente no era tampoco lo más divertido.

Ya no la veía de un lado a otro de la habitación, arreglándose para salir. Los desayunos no estaban llenos de color como solían estarlos con ella, que siempre tenía algún comentario o algún sueño loco que contarle.

Las noches tampoco volverían a ser jamás lo mismo. No podría deleitarse con sus gemidos, su nombre susurrado, ahogado entre sus labios, sus caricias, su sonrisa traviesa o sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y las horas pasaban lentas y eternas, clavándose como puñales en su cuerpo, sintiendo como se le desgarraba la piel.

¿Podría perdonarle aquella pequeña aventura?

Antes no tenía respuesta para aquella pregunta. Ni siquiera cuando ella le preguntó si la odiaba. ¿La odiaba realmente? No. No lo hacía. Le era imposible. ¿Cómo podía odiar la única razón de su existencia? La única razón por la que sonreía y tenía ganas de seguir levantándose día a día. La única razón por la que ya lo que los demás pensaran le resbalaba.

Pero ahora sí. Jamás podría odiarla. La quería, la necesitaba, no podría vivir jamás sin ella. No ahora que la había conocido, que había entrado en su vida llenándola de calor y felicidad. ¿Le querría ella a su lado después del desplante? Esperaba que sí. Pero, ¿cómo se acercaba a ella?

No podía ir simplemente con un pequeño obsequio, una sonrisa casual y un perdón. Eso no serviría de nada. Sobre todo conociendo el orgullo de la rubia. Inclusive podía salir malherido. Emily no era una mujer a la que torear; era fuerte, inteligente, decidida, independiente... Pero también era sencilla, amable, tierna, cariñosa...

Tenía que pensar muy bien cuál sería su próximo movimiento, si no quería estropearlo para siempre con ella.

¿En qué momento había salido del hotel?

No lo supo con seguridad, pero sus pies habían comenzado a caminar, a echar a andar por las concurridas calles de la ciudad hasta su posible ubicación. ¿Le estaría esperando en casa? ¿En aquella gran casa en la que habían estado conviviendo durante todo ese tiempo?

Tal vez estaría trabajando. Su jefe podría haberla podido reclamar como hacía una y otra vez cada vez que tenía un problema. Siempre la necesitaba para algo, cualquier cosa, por nimia que fuera. Pero se debían a ellos, o no serían nada.

Estuvo tentado de llamarla pero, ¿qué la diría? "Hola, soy Iván. ¿Vas a estar en casa? Quiero arreglarlo contigo". No. No podía decir eso. Tampoco: "Hola, tenemos que hablar. Quédate en casa".

Cualquier posible frase le resultaba estúpida en la cabeza. En pocos minutos estaba frente a la casa. Se alzaba frente a sus ojos y los buenos recuerdos se paseaban por delante de su mirada, como una sucesión de eventos dichosos que le arrancaban una pequeña sonrisa.

Y, cualquiera que paseara por su lado en aquel mismo momento, saldría corriendo por ver a un hombre de dos metros con una sonrisa ausente mirando fijamente una casa... Sin saber realmente si ese hombre vivía en aquella residencia o era un perturbado que podía hacer alguna locura.

Entró en el jardín y llegó hasta la puerta principal, protegida por un tejadillo arreglado que formaba el porche en el que tantas veces habían estado descansando durante el verano, mirando las puestas de sol.

El corazón le latió con fuerza al abrir la puerta y entró en el domicilio. Estaba todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio, pero en silencio. ¿No estaría en casa?

Con decisión, cerró la puerta y subió las escaleras, pasando con suavidad la mano por la barandilla, intentando memorizar cada rincón de la casa por si la respuesta era negativa. Su habitación, la misma que habían compartido, se encontraba al fondo del pasillo, con la puerta ligeramente entornada.

Observó a través de la pequeña abertura y sonrió. Allí estaba, sentada como la flor de loto sobre la cama con un ligero pijama de seda azul celeste. Su cabello rubio estaba suelto, brillando con la luz que se colaba por las rendijas de la persiana que estaba ligeramente cerrada.

Tenía encima de las piernas un pequeño álbum de fotos, del cual pasaba las páginas con parsimonia. Iván llamó suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos y se sintió algo culpable cuando vio como se sobresaltaba y giraba la cabeza. Entró en la habitación e hizo como que no había visto cómo escondía el álbum detrás de su espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó ella, intentando resultar distante y fría, indiferente.

-Yo... -se mantuvo callado durante unos segundos. Sería mejor ir al grano-. Necesito hablar contigo.

Emily soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora no hay nada de qué hablar. Tuviste tu momento.

-¿Querías que hablara cuando no era consciente de mis actos? -preguntó alzando una ceja. Se había quedado junto a la puerta del dormitorio, observándola brevemente-. Podría haberme arrepentido de por vida de algo que hubiese dicho.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es que aquel era el momento, todo lo que tengas que decir ahora no... -calló abruptamente cuando vio como se había acercado a ella y se había arrodillado frente a su cuerpo-. ¿Q-qué haces? -preguntó nerviosamente.

-Creo que ahora es el momento adecuado para hablar -contestó simplemente y la miró a los ojos.

Emily tragó saliva y movió los ojos hacia los lados, nerviosamente.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó tras un rato.

-¿Te acuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste?

-¿Cuál?

-La de si te odiaba.

Asintió con la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.

-Sí ¿y?

-No lo hago.

Ella sonrió lateralmente como si no se lo hubiera acabado de creer.

-Claro...

-Emily, no te odio. Jamás podría hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no contestaste entonces? -murmuró dolida.

Iván atrapó una de sus finas manos y la acarició suavemente, como si ese contacto le fuera a dar las respuestas adecuadas.

-Porque soy estúpido.

La rubia sonrió.

-Mira, en eso estamos de acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

El tono de ella era frio, sarcástico y distante. Intentaba mostrar indiferencia y aquello dolía, inclusive más que si le insultaba.

-Soy estúpido porque no me he dado cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que ya ha sido demasiado tarde -contestó-. Verte en brazos de otro hombre, aunque fuera Toris, fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó:

-Durante este tiempo que hemos estado separados, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas -murmuró-. Cómo mi vida es tan diferente de cuando estoy solo a cuando estoy contigo.

-¿Y-y en qué se diferencia? -preguntó apartando ligeramente la mirada.

-En todo. Mi vida sin ti no tiene luz, no brilla el sol; son días vacios sin vida. Pero contigo -continuó-, es todo diferente. Me has dado más cosas que cualquiera en toda mi larga vida. Cariño, comprensión, amor, felicidad, risas, tranquilidad... Todo. Absolutamente.

Emily cerró los ojos y el labio inferior le tembló ligeramente.

-E-eso no me sirve. Ahora es tarde.

Iván acarició su mejilla. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente; o vencía sus orgullosas barreras o se daba por vencido. Y eso último no era una opción.

-Nunca es tarde. Solo la muerte no puede arreglarse y tú sigues viva.

-¿La muerte? No es lo único para lo que es tarde, Iván.

-Mi vida sin ti es como estar muerto -contestó-. Emily, no puedo vivir sin ti. Necesito estar contigo a todas horas.

Una carcajada salió de sus labios, pero no era una risa irónica ni sarcástica, era nerviosa e insegura.

-¿No decías que no podías ser una lapa o una sombra? No puedo creer en tus palabras.

-Te pido que lo hagas, por favor -suplicó-. Te quiero. No puedo estar sin ti ni un solo segundo más.

-Yo...

-Dame otra oportunidad. Déjame intentar hacerte feliz.

-¿Y lo que ha pasado con...?

Iván le tapó la boca con un dedo y negó con la cabeza.

-No ha pasado nada. Si volvemos a empezar, eso quedará en el pasado y no volveré a mencionarlo.

Emily negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos aunque ella había intentado evitarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Iván se levantó ligeramente y le besó en las mejillas, intentando borrar con sus labios aquellas gotas saladas que sabían tan amargas.

-No llores. No me gusta ver tu mirada opacada por la tristeza.

Emily tragó costosamente y le abrazó.

-Teddy -murmuró lastimeramente-. ¿Cómo...?

-Por estar contigo, haría cualquier cosa, aunque tuviera que venderle mi alma al diablo -contestó y la besó suavemente en los labios-. Princesa... Por favor...

Emily le devolvió el beso con los ojos cerrados, buscando sus labios a tientas. Una caricia cálida, íntima, que la relajara y la hiciera olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Iván correspondió abrazándola, juntándola y pegándola a su cuerpo, pasando sus brazos por su fina y delgada cintura. La falta de aire les hizo separarse, quedando ambos mirándose a los ojos.

Violeta contra azul... Amatista contra zafiro... Una lucha silenciosa, intensa y sentimentalista...

-Teddy... I love you -musitó cerrando los ojos y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del hombre, que la besó en el cabello cariñosamente abrazándola con algo más de fuerza, temiendo que fuera a escaparse, a esfumarse como el humo.

-Ya lyublyu tebya, printsessa. Siempre.

Iván la besó con desesperación atrapando sus labios rosados y saboreando el dulce sabor que emanaba de ellos.

Sintió como el cuerpo de ella se contraía, tensaba y relajaba entre sus brazos, dejándose llevar por las caricias del mayor. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda, frotando la tela del pijama y llenándola de calor. Emily pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ruso y lo acercó más a ella, no queriendo que se alejara de ella nunca.

Poco a poco fueron cayendo sobre las sábanas de la cama, perdiéndose en el perfume del otro, disfrutando de las caricias que se dedicaban y de las pequeñas palabras que salían como susurros ahogados de sus labios. Poco a poco, las ropas comenzaron a molestar, se interponían entre ellos y sus ansias de volver a ser un mismo cuerpo y una misma alma.

Como siempre se habían sentido cuando estaban juntos.

No tardaron en juntarse y unirse. El silencio que había en toda la habitación era herido continuamente con cálidas y sinceras palabras de amor, los suspiros y gemidos involuntarios, el frufrú de las sábanas con cada movimiento. Un grito en la oscuridad de la habitación dio fin a aquel acto tan íntimo y mágico.

Dos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la mujer y la pegaron a su cuerpo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro, besándolo con los labios. Emily cerró los ojos y se dejó acariciar. Cuanto le había echado de menos. Si él no podía vivir sin su presencia, la vida de ella no tenía ningún sentido.

-Teddy... ¿Estaremos siempre juntos? -preguntó en un susurro, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, y dejándose abrazar por el sueño.

-Siempre, printsessa... Siempre.

* * *

**¿Merece review~?**


End file.
